Tenerife Sea
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Short SQ oneshot based on Ed Sheeran's Tenerife Sea. Hope you all enjoy :)


_Short SQ oneshot based on Ed Sheeran's Tenerife Sea. Hope you all enjoy :) _

* * *

><p><em>Should this be the last thing I see<em>

_I want you to know it's enough for me_

_'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

Soft blonde curls cascade down her face and neck, all swept to tumble down one side resting lightly on her shoulders. Regina loves those curls, the feel of them as she strokes her fingers through them in the dead of night, the colour that reminds her of the flow of early morning sunlight and of course the way they fall freely even when they try to be contained.

Bright blue eyes shining beneath the backdrop of the sea they stand in front of. The waves highlight her gorgeous blue orbs and finally Regina can pinpoint what colour they are – a sweet, stunning cerulean blue that captivate Regina with every step Emma takes towards her.

Beautiful lips that even now, after all these years, she longs to kiss and caress, to be the one who kisses those lips and is kissed by them, an unspoken language between their lips that tell them all they ever need to know.

They've spent a long time surrounded by chaos and lies, curses and trials, so much drama and fear. Today is once again is a day surrounded by so many people but all Regina sees is Emma. When Emma is near, especially in this moment, everyone else fades away. In the chaos of curses breaking she doesn't just look for Henry but for Emma. She always looks for Emma, her safety in a stormy sea, her peace in amongst a life of mayhem. With Emma however all the madness and drama drifts away and there is just the reassurance and hopeful joy she finds in her love.

The rest of the world falls away, the sight of Emma walking towards her eclipsing all of that.

_I'm so in love_ Regina thinks. If she ever had any doubts, she didn't, they all would have disappeared right now. Her heart beats giddily in her chest with every step and fills her body and mind with one feeling – love, true love and as she once told Snow many years ago true love creates happiness.

She thought her happy ending was in Robin and prophecies but she was wrong. Operation Mongoose began as a search for the author but as the days wore on Regina began to realise that her happiness did not rest in the fate of a book. She opened her eyes and saw how hard Emma was working to find her happy ending, how she was always there to support her and they drew closer and closer until finally admitting what they knew in their hearts.

_Thank you for Operation Mongoose_ she mouths to her son who stands beside her. He grins widely before giving her a thumbs up. She does it back before quickly turning back to the image she could happily see for the rest of her days.

The dress is white and elegant yet a simple silk with lace embroidery on the chest. The fabric drapes her form accentuating her curves creating, in Regina's eyes, an utterly stunning effect. Everything about Emma captivates her whether it's been one year, or three, or fifty, Regina knows she will always love her.

If this was the last thing Regina saw, she knows it would easily be enough. She could watch this moment forever as their happy ending finally draws closer to another step, a commitment for forever – one they're both ready and thrilled to make to one another.

Emma has always been enough even when she's feared she hasn't been. Regina can see Emma's nerves fluttering in her eyes, she can always see but those nerves will soon disappear because for Regina all that Emma is, is all she needs. She knows too, that for Emma, she will always be enough, not in spite of her past evil or for her efforts to change but for all that she is. It's all she ever wanted, for people to love her and accept her for who she is. Regina has that now and she'll never let that fall away from her again.

As Emma takes that final step towards her their eyes meet. Bright blue connecting with warm caramel and both women smile widely. _I love her so much_ they both think watching the way their smiles light up their faces. It took them a long time to find their way but they're now and in this moment they know they're meant to be.

"I love you," Regina says in a whisper meant for Emma's ears only. She can't wait to say it because the feeling has been bubbling in her heart and on her lips since she saw Emma at the foot of the aisle. Emma smiles back leaning in to peck her lips sweetly, "I love you too," she replies before taking her hand as they turn to face the altar.

Together they grin as they hear the words to start their ever after, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Emma Swan and Regina Mills."

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
